Hyakuren Wikia:Community Guidelines and Proceedures
The following page details the rules that all users must follow in order to keep the wiki a stable and peaceful place. If these rules are disobeyed, there will always be punishment in line for the guilty. Articles Articles are pages that detail information about topics that the wiki is about. * Vandalism of an article is not tolerated. * DO NOT '''ask admins to open a locked article. There is always a reason why an article may be locked. However, if you believe an admin is locking a certain article for no reason message an entirely different admin to speak with the accused abuser to see if the problem can be fixed. * If you're going to add spoilers to an article use the spoiler template. * Use proper grammar when writing an article for readers to understand without any problem. Discussion & Comments '''Discussion is where one can speak about any topic as long as they tag in the right section. Comments are speech where one states their feelings on a certain article. * This wiki is an insecure-free place, so if you flame, bully, or verbally hurt anyone in the comments or discussion you'll be gone from this wiki. * Discussions that might cause any possible verbal altercations will be immediately locked. * Don't ask things pertaining to the article in the comments until you've read the article completely. Administration Administration is a group of users who usually create/update articles, keep the community safe, and penalize those who disobey rules. * If admins perform any abuse of power, they'll be stripped from having any power as an admin. * Admins are the main people to go to if you've got a question. * If you think you have what it takes to be an admin, message one of the admins. You can find out who is an admin over at Administration. * Anyone with higher power than a regular user will always be considered part of the administration. User Pages User Pages are pages that contain things about yourself and the wiki. * Do not use any templates on user pages. * Use of profanity is not tolerated on user pages. Additions onto the Wiki Additions onto the Wiki are any updates to a discussion, article, template, or category. * Always consult if an admin before making a page. Otherwise, it'll be removed regardless of the situation. * DO NOT VANDALIZE ANYTHING ON THE WIKI! * Always make sure you reference information you add to an article. * Do NOT put a character's category as {Category: Male Character}/{Category: Female Character}, put {Category:Male}/{Category:Female} because the word 'character' added on isn't necessary. Copyright & Plagiarism Pirating(Copyright) and Plagiarism are laws we must follow. Don't disobey them even if you're in a country that doesn't have such laws because this wiki supports them. * Put statements into your own words. * Always reference information. * Don't say you made something when clearly you didn't. EX: "Takayama-sensei let me write a short story for an in-store bonus. Yup. He really did. Man, I'm such a great guy!". Disobedience & Penalization All disobedience will be given punishments. Don't think you'll escape with your false 'innocence'. * 1st Offense: '''3-day ban from wiki with a warning. * '''2nd Offense: '''10-day ban from wiki. * '''3rd Offense: '''1-month ban from wiki. * '''4th Offense: 6-month ban from wiki. * '''5th Offense: '''Exile/Eternal Ban from wiki. __FORCETOC__ Category:Organization Category:Guidelines